In U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,913, a number of thienotriazolodiazepines, their synthesis, pharmaceutical compositions and use as anticonvulsants, sedatives, muscle relaxants, tranquilizers and anxiolytics are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,238 describes that one such thienotriazolodiazepine, the compound 9-methyl-4-phenyl-6H-thieno[3,2-f]-s-triazolo[4,3-a][1,4]-diazepine, is active in increasing plasma apolipoprotein A1 (apo A1). Apo A1 is a major protein constituent of plasma high density lipoproteins (HDL). Low plasma levels of HDL and of apo A1 are known to be associated with an increased incidence of myocardial infarctions, strokes and leg infarctions as consequence of atherosclerotic artery disease. The mentioned compound is therefore useful in the treatment and prevention of such atherosclerotic artery diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,664 describes that certain benzo- and thienotriazolodiazepine derivatives with known platelet activating factor (PAF) antagonistic activity also result in an enhanced synthesis of apo A1, and are useful in a method of treating or preventing atherosclerotic diseases.
Since patients with Alzheimer's disease have low levels of apo A1 (Merched A., Xia Y., Visvikis S., Serot J. M., and Siest G., Neurobiol. Aging 21(1):27-30, 2000), the abovementioned diazepines increasing apo A1 synthesis may also be useful for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease.